


Little Red Dot

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aric seems like the type to hate Nar Shaddaa, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Nar Shaddaa was a death trap as far as Aric was concerned.





	Little Red Dot

Nar Shaddaa was a death trap as far as Aric was concerned. There were people trying to kill you at every turn, provided the food didn’t get you first. As they walked down one of Nar Shaddaa’s numerous dark alleys, Aric couldn’t shake the sense that they were being followed.  
“I don’t think we’re alone, Sir.” Aric murmured.   
“Yeah, something doesn’t feel right.” Saimoe agreed, her hand coming to rest on her blaster. That was when Aric noticed the red dot trailing up her chest.   
“Sir, get down!” He roared, knocking her to the ground. Saimoe drew her sidearm and fired wildly as Aric quickly got to his feet, drew his rifle and aimed at the fleeing sniper. When the sniper was out of sight, Aric turned and offered a hand to help her up.  
“You alright Sir?” He asked.  
“I’m fine, thanks to you.” She replied, accepting his hand and smiling up at him. Aric returned the smile. He was beginning to like his commanding officer.


End file.
